


Bleeding Hearts

by MarvelTimy



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: And So Much More, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, black haired Eliott, emo feelings, endless pining, human!Lucas, slow burn probably, vampire soulmate AU, vampire!Eliott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelTimy/pseuds/MarvelTimy
Summary: Eliott is living on alcohol, weed and blood. That drives his dead body on a daily basis, giving him at least some kind of purpose in his meaningless life. Being immortal sucks. Being dead sucks even more. All he wants is to get out of this endless loop of nothingness, but he doesn’t expect that to happen so soon. When he meets him, his world turns upside down and his heart starts to beat again.akaEliott is a vampire and Lucas happens to be his soulmate.





	1. In a beat of the heart

##  **In a beat of the heart**

 

The night was calm, nothing extreme happened and it was good like that. March just started a week ago, so the weather was still cold, it was often raining, but he could never complain about that. The more the sun was behind the clouds, the more he could walk in daylight. Not today though. Today the sky was clear, moon shining brighter than the city lights below. Cars were rushing through the busy streets, but he was focused on one building. 

There was always a lot of people around the hospital, people running in and out, Ambulance coming in with paramedics, taking unconscious patients inside to save their lifes. He could hear every single heartbeat, even from this far away. He knew when someone would not make it, but that was alright. Death is part of life. It’s something that happens when a person had finished his task on this world. Yeah sometimes it happened before that, unexpectedly at a young age, but that was alright too. He would do anything to be like that. A normal human living his life until death comes along the corner to take him and he would fall into his arms with a smile on his face. 

He looked at the empty blood bag at his feet, he could still feel the metallic flavor on his tongue and it made him sick. It was never enough, his body was craving for it, but he could never get enough. That was probably the worst out of all if he doesn’t consider that hs body was dead. The endless craving. It was like tiny ants crawling under his skin, a beast growling inside him, screaming for it.  _I need blood. Give me blood._  He could hold it back most of the time, feeding it just enough to shut its mouth. There were days when it was harder, when the beast was stronger. On those days he needed more blood and he had to stay in his apartment, behind locked doors. It wasn’t impossible to resis the craving, but it was harder than anyone could imagine. His whole body was itching, like it wants to burst out in flames. 

**_Focus!_ **

He shook his head and looked back down at the street, throwing the remains of his cigarette aside, tucking the empty blood bag into the inside pocket of his jacket. He noticed the person he was waiting for waling towards the hospital, it was almost time for the night shift to start, therefore he had to get ready. With his speed and soundless movements it wasn’t hard to get into even such a crowded building as a hospital. He did this countless of times, always being successful. 

He jumped, feet landing on the sidewalk quietly. No one noticed, because they shouldn’t. People were so blind about their surroundings that it was almost ridiculous. Since Eliott became one of these things, he realized how ignorant and idiotic regular people can be. Of course that made things easier for the nightcrawlers, but it annoyed him so fucking much. They were basically offering themselves for the beasts. Letting them feed from them, charm them into death or the promise of eternal life. Yeah, sorry, bad news. Eternal life  _sucks_. 

He stepped into the hospital, people walking past him, not even realizing that he’s there, though he was pretty outstanding in the bright environment. His black clothes, his pale skin, his stormy grey eyes and deep black hair was in a stark contrast with the white and light blue colors inside the building. Yet no one paid attention to the stranger and it was okay. He got used to this side of being dead. People only noticed him if he wanted to, otherwise it was like wearing camouflage in the woods. He was hidden. He was just a shadow. Not breathing, not making a sound. Not being alive. 

His steps were soundless, the tiles under his feet were cold, but not as much as his own body. He wasn’t wearing any shoes, there was no point, since he couldn’t get sick or feel cold. The jacket was on him only because it had a large pocket, making it easier to carry the stuff he came for. He walked past the waiting area, going straight towards the stairs. The smell of antiseptic was burning his nose, even though he wasn’t breathing it in. Things like these always found a way to bother him. Small noises, irritating scents, everything. His senses were much more sharp, eyes seeing things from miles away, ears hearing heartbeats from afar, nose smelling things through walls. He might be dead, but that made him even more dangerous. A predator designed to lure in the prey and end its life quietly, quickly. As he took the steps, heading down towards his goal, theawful scent of the antiseptic was more than welcome in his nose, as long as it covered the smells that would drive him crazy. The smell of fresh blood.

The hallway was awfully quiet, even to his sensitive hearing. There were distant sounds of steps, heart monitors and other machines. It was already late, past 22 actually, so there wasn’t much people in the building other than the night shift workers. Especially not on this level, where the storages were. He fastened his steps as he got closer to the end of the hall, turning to the right. Before he could open the door, it moved on itself. Well, not actually. 

The woman behind it was wearing light blue hospital outfit that was in high contrast with her beautiful, chocolate brown skin, her black hair in small braids with an ocean blue headband on top. Eliott flashed her a smile, which she weakly returned. Imane, because that was her name looked really tired. It wasn’t easy for her to do her night shifts and study at the same time. She was on biology major in college, wanted to be a doctor, but for that she had to work even harder than others, considering her place in society. Eliott always found it infuriating how much they looked down on black or muslim people in schools, like they are incapable of having high IQ or being talented. Since he became a beast of the night, he knew how it was feeling separated, different from everyone else. Maybe that’s why they understood each other so well with the girl. 

He stepped into the room, his eyes fixed on the large freezers that were standing by the wall exact opposite from the door, filleg with bags of blood. He could feel his mouth hurting, his fangs wanting to pop out, ready to drink up all of it, but he held it back. He got quite good at controlling the beast by now. 

“You look like shit.” Imane said quietly, standing right next to him, eyes scanning the boy from head to toe. 

“Well, try living without heartbeat or breathing for a while. We’ll see how pretty you can be.” Eliott shot back with his usual sarcastic humor, which the other seemed to like a lot. 

“I prepared some for you. They are kinda fresh, so it won’t taste so awful like last time.” she said, walking to the drawers in the corner, that were there for documents to hold, but Imane always used the bottom one to hide blood bags in them. No one really cared for the papers in there anyways, it was the task of the night shift nurses to organize paperwork and make sure everything is registered. He knew that Imane was risking a lot by helping him out, but she was a smart girl and kept reassuring him that she made sure no one notices the missing blood bags. Eliott believed her, even if she was lying, because this was the only way he could feed the beast without hurting people. Imane also knew that. 

“Is everything alright with you?” Eliott asked and it was genuine interest. He could be dead, but that didn’t mean he had no feelings or thoughts. Of course he tried to not get too attached to anyone, especially not to mortals, but his friendship with Imane was special, something that gave at least a small reason for him to get through his days. 

“You can say that.” she mumbled, placing bags of blood from the drawer to the table in the middle of the room. Eliott needed all his strength to focus on her words and not get lost in gazing at the crimson liquid behind the thick plastic. “College life is hard, but I’ll manage.” she said nonchalantly and shrugged, flashing him a toothy smile as she finished packing. There was six bag on the table, enough for at least a month or so. If he doesn’t get carried away like last time. 

“I still don’t know how to thank you all of this.” he said, voice slightly raspy as he tore apart his eyes from the bags, looking at the girl. 

“You look like you could use more.” she said, concerned look on her face. Eliott could swear that her skin was the smoothest he had ever seen. 

“Yeah, well, I only take what I can.” he shrugged and walked towards the table, stuffing the bags into the inside pocket of his large, leather jacket. If someone had told him many years ago that he will meet a black, muslim girl that’s going to help him get blood, he would laugh into the face of that person. Tables have turned since then, and he couldn’t imagine his life without the help of Imane. She was a genuine and caring person, not even afraid of a monster like him. 

“If you need more, I can...” 

“Cut it!” he said gently, raising his hand. All the rings on it were shining in the sharp white of the neon lights. One skull ring, slightly faded silver, one bronze snake ring, wrapped around his middle finger and a simple black one on his index finger. “This is more than enough, don’t worry.” he said and placed the last bag in his pocket now. “Just make sure to let me know if I can help with anything. I might not be a hundred years old, but I still know things.” he winked playfully, earning an eyeroll from the girl. 

“You know I can see right through you, right?” she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “I know that you are unhappy. I can see the burn marks on your skin.” she said seriously, her eyes fixed on Eliott’s bare feet. There was a small place of skin that was still a bit red from where the sun touched it. “You can’t do this to yourself.” 

“This is the only way I can feel anything, other than the hunger.” he answered roughly, eyes slightly squinted. He liked Imane a lot, but talking about feelings wasn’t his favorite topic, especially since he became one of the dead. 

“Fine.” Imane sighed and rested her hands on the table now, leaning forward. She learned to keep the distance between them during their usual “blood meeting” because if she would be too close, Eliott might not be able to hold back the beast. It liked young blood more than anything. Young  _and_ fresh blood. 

“Thank you again, Imane.” 

“Don’t worry. I wouldn’t want you to starve to death.” she smirked and now it was Eliott’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Ha-ha, very funny.” he said mockingly, but it was good to have someone who was comfortable enough around him to say jokes like this. He zipped up his jacket, making sure he won’t lose the bags on his way out, giving the girl a two finger salute before leaving the room. 

The only noise in the hospital was the sound of the magazine the receptionist was reading. She seemed to be pretty preoccupied with it and Eliott was too, since he didn’t notice the boy walking towards him. He was talking fast into his phone, arguing with someone. The tall boy only noticed someone was coming closer when they shoulder bumped to each other. It was only a slight touch, the other didn’t even notie it, too busy with yelling quietly into his phone. But for Eliott it felt like a lightning struck. He suddenly felt everything, like his nerves were going crazy. His nose was filled with the scent of the combination of mint and deodrant. He fell to the wall next to him, grabbing his jacket by his chest. The world was swirling around him, the floor felt like ice, hurting his feet. The walls were closing around him, his vision slightly blurred. Static noise was filling his ear and something else he quiet couldn’t recognize. It was like something was drumming on his ribcage, trying to burst out of his body, something was pumping under his skin. His eyes burned, filling with tears as he was gasping for air.  ** _Gasping for air?_  **

It took him long minutes to realize that what he was feeling in his chest was in fact his heart, beating. The feeling under his skin was his own blood filling his veins. He could hear it. Tears were running down his face and he couldn’t stop them, not like he wanted to. He haven’t been able to cry since he died, not even when the sun was burning him. But now they were overflowing, wetting his cheeks, leaving warm traces on the pale skin. He looked at his hands, seeing his veins popping out, slighting thumping to the rhythm of his heartbeat. It was too fast, irregular, but it was his heart. 

It felt like hours passed, but it was only a couple of minutes. He looked up from his hands to see the boy leaving the building. He couldn’t see his face, just a grey hoodie and a beautiful crown of brown hair. Whatever that person did to him, he had to find it out. His mind was racing with a hundred miles per hour, he still felt dizzy. He couldn’t remember when or how he left the hospital, but the next thing he saw was the door of his own apartment. He slowly opened it, walking inside and sitting down on the couch. He could feel the bags of blood in his jacket, but he couldn’t think of anything else, but that boy. The scent of him would not leave his nose. It was driving him crazy. 

 

~~━━━━~~

 

After the shock came the panic. Eliott spent most of his night curled up on the couch, trying to take in all the shit around him. If his senses were sharp before, now they were even worse. He could hear bugs crawling inside the walls, the snorring of the old lady from downstairs. Everything got on his nerves, making him lose his mind. And of course on top of that there was his fucking loud heartbeat and his breathing. Those were the worst. He so got used to having a dead body that now he had no idea what to do. He wasn’t even sure if he was alive, but he  **felt**  alive. 

His forearms were red from where he kept scratching it endlessly, but he couldn’t stop the itching. His body got slowly filled with his blood and that was surprisingly painful. It felt like when your limbs go numb and they slowly getting back to work, but it’s also super sensitive to even the lightest of touch. Yeah, coming back to life was something like that. Shaking the numbness off your body, embracing the pain that was coming with it. 

When the morning came, Eliott felt exhausted, like he was running for hours and hours. It was probably caused by his panic attack. Who would have thought a creature of the night could have one. But he would have never thought it’s possible for his heart to beat again, so there’s that. 

He got up from the couch, basically pulling his legs with him as he entered the kitchen. He only drank coffee out of habbit before, but now he felt like his body could use some caffeine to function. Everything was weird with his extra sharp senses and he still couldn’t get used to the beating heart in his chest. He could feel every movement of the muscles making it pump the blood through his veins. He knew that being alive didn’t feel like this before, this was something else. He might have a beating heart, but he was still a monster, which confused him even more. 

 

~~━━━━~~

Not more than two weeks passed and now he was back there on the rooftop, glancing down at the street. It took him a while to calm down and try to find some sort of explanation to what happened to him. Sadly the internet wasn’t much of a help, so he had to look for old books written by actual vampires. Eugh, he hates that word so much.  _Vampire_. It makes his skin crawl just by using it in his head. He is one of the bloodsuckers, the dead ones, but he hated his own existence more than anything. Well, he did before all this happened. Before a boy made his heart beat again. 

His research didn’t go as well as he wanted it to, but there were some information and crumbs of situations like this in the books. All of them mentioning  _deep connection_ ,  _fate_ ,  _meant to be together_  and even _soulmates_. Like that is possible. How could a dead creature have a soulmate? That sounded ridiculous, but he had no better explanation to this. That boy literally made his heart beat again, bringing him back to life and  **maybe**  giving a reason for him to embrace that. He still hated the fact that there was no detailed paragraphs about all this soulmate bullshit. Was he supposed to approach him? But how? He was just a human being, probably knowing nothing about the creatures of the night. And on top of that there was no way it wouldn’t be dangerous for Eliott to be around him. God, they just bumped into each other, only touched for mere seconds and they should now be together forever because what? The universe decided so? What about their feelings? What if that boy would hate him? He can’t ask him to accept him the way he is, because he can’t even accept himself. He can’t ask for his love when they don’t even know each other. How is he supposed to tell him this?  ** _Oh, hey, I’m sorry to bother you, but we bumped shoulders last week and it seems like our fate is to end up together. Oh, and I could rip out your throat anytime if I lose control over the beast inside me. I’m Eliott by the way, your soulmate, you know._**  

He buried his face into his palms, rubbing over it slowly. He let out a deep, desperate sigh before lighting up another cigarette. The roof around him looked like an ashtray already, since this was the third night he spent up here, observing the hospital from afar. Usually he came here once a month, or even less often, but right now he had to see that boy. It was stupid, he knew. They met here more than a week ago, whatever brought him to the hospital could not be there by now, but there was a deep feeling, a little tingling inside him that he’s going to see him again. 

And there he was. It felt like electricity running through his body, soft smell of mint and deodrant filling his nose. It was crazy how intense these feelings were, though his boy just stepped to the street from a crowded bus. His eyes fixed on him instantly, examining his features and damn, he was the most beautiful human being for sure. His skin was soft, smooth even, small moles scattering around it here and there, his hair was brown, slightly disheveled, cherry pink lips that were a bit chapped. Eliott could imagine kissing him, breathing into his mouth and never letting him go. He shook his head, pushing away the dirty thoughts. The most captivating thing about the boy was his ocean blue eyes, they were basically glowing, even under the dim light of the street lamps. He was wearing a grey hoodie and black sweatpants. How can someone look so gorgeous in sweatpants? It should be illegal. 

He was holding a plastic bag in his beautiful hands, walking towards the front door of the hospital. Eliott was so focused on him that he only noticed Imane when the two of them met in front of the building. He could feel his heart sink and then beat faster at the sight. They greeted each other like friends, Imane even hugged the boy, _Lucas_. That’s how she called him. Beautiful name for a beautiful boy, indeed. 

“Good to see you here.” Imane said softly, rubbing the arms of the boy, who smiled at her softly. Eliott felt like he could melt from that smile if Lucas would ever flash it at him. It made him look even more beautiful. 

“Yeah, you too. We should hang out sometime.” the brunette offered.

“Definitely, but I think both of us is busy with work and studies.” she said with a sad smile, earning a slow nod from the other. 

“For sure. I think I’m going crazy with all those assigments.” he smirked. “But that’s the life of a university student.” he said, shrugging nonchalantly. Eliott could watch and listen to him for hours. He had such a soft voice and his face was just... so fucking pretty.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he missed the rest of their conversation. His stomach churned at the sight of the boy entering the hospital, leaving the line of his sight. The urge of going after him, grabbing him and never let go was almost stronger than his hunger for blood. Which was terrifying. How could he crave for a boy he had only seen twice and never spoke to him? How can there be a connection between them? 

He let out a thick cloud of smoke and got up from the edge of the roof where he was squatting before, throwing away the remains of his cigarette. This building got closed off since years now and Eliott had claimed this rooftop for himself since then. It was high enough to be out of sight and close enough to the hospital too. A perfect hiding place for a monster like him. 

He fished his phone out of his pocket, letting his heart take control over his body this time. It was such a long time ago since he had feelings like this, so deep that they could physically hurt. Being apart from his boy, from his soulmate was just like that. His chest was aching and he couldn’t get his face out of his mind, he was everywhere inside his head. Those bright blue eyes were the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life. And he had seen a lot of things. 

He didn’t have much people in his contacts, so it was fairly easy to find Imane’s name an click on the chat button. His fingers were hovering above the screen for a while, not being sure what to type. He didn’t wanted to involve Imane even more into the sack of shit that is his life. She had enough problems without this vampire-soulmate-beating-heart crap, and honestly it was still not clear for him what all this meant. He only knew that he was destined to meet Lucas and the moment their shoulders bumped, their lives intertwined with each other. 

After taking a deep breath, he put his phone back in his pocket and sat down on the edge of the roof, lighting yet another cigarette. He needed to think. Think about what to do. Approach Lucas, let him into his life, into his heart or stay away for good, saving probably both of them from the inevitable pain that would come with this bullshit. 

“I am so fucked.” he mumbled into the cold, starless night, his grey eyes fixed on the transparent door of the hospital. “So damn fucked...”


	2. Crossing paths

##  **Crossing paths**

 

Blood was dripping down from his lips as he raised his head. An inhuman groan left his throat as the warm liquid filled his insides. His whole body was on fire, he felt himself becoming stronger, invincible even. The metallic flavor on his tongue reminded him of who he was and where he belonged, to the darkness. No one could stop him, because he could kill them all. There will be no more hesitation, no more holding back. The beast inside him cried out, showing his dominance. He slowly opened his eyes that were sparkling blue in the dim light, gazing down at the body in front of him. A beautiful face, small frame, the disheveled brown locks now bathing in deep crimson liquid that was still flowing out of the two holes bitten into his soft neck. Large, ocean blue eyes wide open, showing no signs of life in them. Lucas was dead. The monster killed him. 

Eliott’s eyes snapped open, gasping for air. His whole body was covered in cold sweat, hair sticking to his forehead, tears rolling down his cheeks. He grabbed the shirt he was sleeping in, trying to normalize his breathing and heartbeat. It was such a hard thing to live with a functioning body after spending more than twenty years to get used to being dead. He was just like every other human being, sweating, crying, swallowing, peeing, sleeping, but still different. The sun still burned him, that was sure and he still craved for blood more than anything. Actually things got worse in the last few days. 

He kept following Lucas from afar, making sure the boy won’t notice him. He knew that this was not right, but he just couldn’t hold himself back. It was a strong force inside that made him listen to his newly awakened heart instead of his head. And of course it wouldn’t shut up about Lucas. He needed to know where he lived, where he was working, going to school, to get coffee, who he was visiting at the hospital. Every single detail about his life. At least it was a reason for him to get out of his apartment. Luckily the weather was really cloudy and cold, so he was able to be outside during daytime. He had to admit that with his alive body there came a lot of inconveniences, like feeling cold. Wearing shoes were just as awful as he remembered, but he needed it to protect his feet from the cold. Funny how just for that he wished his dead body back. 

He reached for his phone, that somehow ended up on the floor next to his bed to check the time. It was already past 10, so Lucas was already on the campus, probably being bored to death. Eliott loved to watch him through the university building windows as he was sitting in the classroom, tapping on his cheeks with a pencil, gazing at the professor with those beautiful, ocean blue eyes. Whenever it seemed like the boy noticed him, his heart would beat a thousand miles per hour, just to realize it’s basically impossible. He was a vampire, Lucas was a mortal, therefore he was not able to recognize him until he wanted him to. Of course that was all his heart wished for, but he just couldn’t let it happen. He knew if he would enter the boy’s life in any form, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from being around him all the time, trying to get his attention and make him fall in love. 

He got up from his bed. Since he met his “soulmate” and his heart started beating again he needed much more sleep than before. Now it was 5-6 hours instead of 1 or 2. His abilities were still the same, he was fast, quiet, agile and strong. It was just his brain needed a break and his body needed recharge, which was accomplished by sleeping. 

The kitchen was a bit messy, since he tried to cook something last night, which almost ended with burning down the place. Thankfully he was fast enough to put out the small fire in the pan, but he was sure that the omlette he was making died in the accident. A sad story really. He might do a funeral for it later the day by the trash cans behind the building. Gotta give the honor to those poor eggs that sacrificed themselves to prove him that becoming a vampire didn’t help with his cooking skills. 

He was too sleepy to clean up his own mess, so he just turned on his coffee machine and waited for it to make him some liquid black gold. His hands were still shaking and his heart was racing after the terrible dream he had. Ever since he was following the boy, nightmares like this were haunting him endlessly, reminding him of what could happen if he gets too close to Lucas. What happens if he loses control when he’s around him. That’s why he has to stay away, just observing from the distance, never initiating any sort of contact.   
One cup of black coffee later he was agressively staring out the window, well more precisely through a small gap between the thick curtains. The sun was shining bright, no signs of clouds. He hated days like this, because it meant that he had to spend his time inside his apartment, far from Lucas. 

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. This was not the end of the world, he will go to see him after the sun sets, until then he has a lot of time to spend. The living room was also a mess, crumpled papers, empty beer bottles and an empty box of chinese takeout he ordered after last night’s tragedy. He flopped down on the couch, turning on the TV and just letting it fill the annoying silence. Well, he could hear people walking on the streets, the old lady downstairs talking to her cat, some young couple having sex a few doors away. Who the hell has sex at 11 in the morning? Don’t they have a workplace or school to attend to?  ** _Fucking youngsters._**  

  
~~━━━━~~

He was halfway through a TV show called The Umbrella Academy when he got startled by his buzzing phone. He reached for it, snatching from the coffee table he was resting his feet on and accepted the call without checking who was calling him. 

“Yes?” he asked, his voice was still a bit raspy, considering he haven’t talked to anyone in days now. 

“Eliott, my favorite barista! How’s it going?” came the enthusiastic voice of Alexandre Delano from the other side of the line. He couldn’t help the small smile creeping up on his face. They knew each other since a while now. Even a vampire needs a job to maintain his regular life somehow, like paying rent, his Netflix subscription, buying weed, alcohol, coffee and other unhealthy things to fuel his body on a daily basis. That’s why he had a part-time job at a night club a couple streets away from his apartment. It was perfect, because they opened after sunset and were closing a few hours before dawn, which meant that he could work without making stupid excuses when it’s a sunny day. Plus the job was fairly easy, he had to make cocktails, serve it and be charming. Basically the perfect place for a vampire. It also helped him with his self control, since it wasn’t easy being around so many people, feeling their pulse pumpig to the rhythm of the loud music, exposed necks and easy preys everywhere. 

“Hey, Alex. Long time.” he said softly, pausing the episode he was currently watching. “What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you could come in and cover a shift for us today. You weren’t here since a week now and Emma fucking misses you.” he said with playfulness in his tone, which made Eliott chuckle. 

“Or she just misses my special margarita cocktail.” he joked, but it was probably true. Emma was his coworker, just like Alex, but she couldn’t quite keep herself away from the drinks. She almost got fired a couple times, but the boys always stood up for her.

“Oh, come on, man! We all miss your stupid face!” he claimed. “What would we do without your sarcastic jokes and grumpy behavior?” 

“That’s just super nice, thank you.” he murmured, rolling his eyes with a fond smile on his face.

“You know how I meant. And it’s fucking friday, students are going  **crazy**! There will be a lots of people. We need all the help we can get.” 

“Chill, Alex. I was in the minute I heard your voice.” he calmed him softly, enjoying the warm feeling that was spreading in his chest.

“Really?! That’s cool. See you at 21h?” he asked happily and Eliott could hear Emma’s voice in the background. They were probably out together somewhere. 

“Sure. See you.” he replied and hung up. 

  
~~━━━━~~

 

Long hours passed and the club was now filled with mostly tipsy and wilding university students, trying to get rid of all the stress they’ve been gathering throughout the whole week. Eliott was surprised that his beast didn’t even try to burst out, even though he drank half a liter of AB+ before he left his apartment. Maybe it was because of his beating heart, he had no idea, but there was no reason to complain, since that made his job ten times easier. 

He had a lot of fun at the bar with Alex and Emma, making cocktails, serving drinks to sweaty youngsters, enjoying the thumping sounds of dubstep and techno music while watching the crowd of bodies swaying on the dance floor. Of course the brunette couldn’t help herself and got a tiny bit tipsy within two hours. She was a pain in the butt to handle, keep spilling drinks, jabbering at the guests and dancing around the boys clumsily. They had to help her up or clean the mess she made, but they didn’t mind it, because they were having fun. Eliott couldn’t remember the last time he laughed so much, but with all these new feelings inside him, everything was much more intense. Halfway through their shift Alex pointed out how he changed, but in a good way and that he is happy for him, to which Eliott replied with a wide grin. He really was happier and his friend had no idea how much he actually changed. Finally he could feel like he was a normal boy, who wasn’t 48 years old, stuck in a 20 year old body and craving for other people’s blood. He was just Eliott, the bartender. 

 

Somewhere around midnight he needed to go to the bathroom, just to wash his face and refresh himself. Babysitting Emma all night was a hard task, even for an immortal. As he looked in the mirror, water dripping from his face he felt like he is not seeing a monster, but himself. The young boy that got killed so long ago by a creature of the night made his way back, taking over his body, enjoying his life. He wished for this to be permanent, but a little voice in the back of his head kept reminding him that he can never be normal again, that he and his whole life is completely fucked up. 

He wiped his face with a paper towel and exited the bathroom, walking back towards the bar. He had to stop for a moment when his heart skipped a beat. It was so sudden and unexpected, that he got shocked. It took him not more than a few seconds to notice the cause of it. Lucas was standing by the bar, holding a bottle of beer and chatting with Alex casualy. Eliott panicked. His breathing quickened, heart racing like there’s no tomorrow and his nose got filled with the oh, so familiar scent of mint and deodrant, covering all the different smells that were flying around in the air. He could only see and feel the presence of Lucas, everyone else ceased to exist for him. 

**_What the fuck is he doing here?!_ **

He could feel his palms getting sweaty, hair sticking to the nape of his neck. His heart was screaming at him, telling him to go over there, talk to Lucas, but this time his brain was sober enough to start coming up with escape routes. He knew he shouldn’t be running away from his workplace, but he couldn’t go there to the brunette and act like he wasn’t just following him for 2 weeks in a row, watching his every step, memorizing his classes and routines. 

No, he can’t go there. No way. He was just about to head towards the back door that was leading to the storage, sneaking out from there, when Emma appeared next to him. He was usually well aware of his own surroundings, being able to tell if someone tried to approach him, but not this time. He was too fucking preoccupied with a certain brown haired, blue eyed boy that was currently laughing at something his stupid friend - Basile, if he remembers his name correctly - said just now. And damn if that laugh wasn’t the best thing he ever heard, Adding to that he was wearing tight, stone washed black jeans with a black button up shirt. Eliott swallowed.

“Hey, Eli! My sweetheart, why are you standing here alone?” she chirped, the smell of vodka mixed with brandy almost, **almost**  covered the sweet scent of Eliott’s beloved boy. Emma threw her arm around the guy’s neck and pulled him towards the bar, keep rambling about some shit. He tried to resist, but it would be too suspicious. He had no choice but to join his friend at the bar. 

“Hey! You’re back!” Alex yelled over the loud music happily. “I was worried that you flushed yourself down in the toilet.” he joked and nudged his side playfully. 

Eliott would laugh at his joke, but all of his hairs were straightening up as he felt the strong presence of Lucas. He was too busy explaining something to his friends at the moment, so he got the chance to just take him in. His beautiful face, his strong jawline, that fucking disheveled hair, his long lashes that were casting spidery shadows on his soft cheeks. Damn, he was so beautiful. 

He got startled out of his thoughts by fingers snapping in front of his nose. He shook his head and looked at Emma, who was standing in front of him with a smug grin on her face.  ** _Oh, fuck!_**

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” she asked, though it seemed like she already knew the answer. Eliott took a deep breath and shook his head. It was almost impossible to take his eyes off of Lucas, but he somehow managed to do it. 

“Nothing, I’m going back to work.” he said, trying to sound nonchalant, walking to the other side of the bar, as far away from the boys as he just could, but before he had a chance to get away, Alex grabbed his hand, pulling him to his side. He gasped as the realization hit him that all four boys had their eyes fixed on him. Those ocean blue ones were even more beautiful in the blue and pink neon lights of the place. His heart was beating to the rhythm of the music that was currently playing, though he couldn’t tell what it was actually. 

“Don’t try to escape!” Alex said with a wide smirk on his face, pointing forward with the hand that wasn’t gripping into Eliott’s shirt. “These are my sweet friends. They just started college.” he explained enthusiastically. The gang in front of them smiled friendly, they must have heard about the mysterious Eliott Demaury already. Emma likes talking when she’s drunk and he was away for enough time for her to spill some tea to basically anyone that was in her vicinity. 

“Hey, you must be the famous Eliott.” Yann said, his bright smile was in stark contrast with his skin color, which was just extremely charming. Eliott would sure find him handsome, but his eyes were still fixated on one face and it seemed like Lucas also had his full attention on him. Ocean blue eyes boring holes into his face, making his cheeks heat up. What the fuck was this boy doing to him? 

“Yes, he is.” Alex answered, pinching his side while shooting him a disapproving look that was saying ‘Just this one time, be nice to them, okay?’ Eliott wished if he could do that, but as he opened his mouth, nothing came out. 

“Ahw, look at him, being at loss of words.” Emma chimed in, sipping on a glass of god knows what, having a wide smile on her face still. “Excuse him, but he probably never seen such beautiful boys like you. Not Basile, but like the others.” she said smirking, winking at her friends.

“Hey! I’m attractive, okay?” the curly haired boy whined, slamming his beer bottle on the counter, earning a grumpy look from Alex.

“No, I’m fine.” He finally managed to find his voice and talk. He could see something shift through the brunette’s face, but it was gone in a second. “Yes, I’m Eliott. Nice to meet you.” he said and his foolish brain and his fucking polite behavior made him raise his hand. Yann grabbed it first, sending him an encouraging smile. 

“Yann, nice to meet you.” 

“Arthur.” was the next one, hair softly curling up by his ears, his glasses sitting peacefully on his reddened cheeks.

“Basile, we heard a lot about you.” he said with an excited grin, shaking the offered hand a bit too fast and too long. Still Eliott would rather take that than touching the last member of the gang. His heart threatened to just burst out of his chest in excitement and fear. Last time they touched was so fucking intense he got a panic attack, so what would happen if they shake hands? 

He had no chance to get away from it now. Basile’s sweaty palm left his, so he reached towards Lucas, who looked a bit nervous before grabbing it. The feeling of it was like electricity blasting through his nerves and veins, freezing him to the spot where he was standing. It was like something clicked inside him, like a puzzle piece finally found it’s place in the big picture. As he examined the face of the other, he just  _knew_  that Lucas was feeling this intensity too. He pulled his hand back like he was touching fire, eyes widening from shock.

“What’s wrong, Lulu?” Alex asked worried, switching his eyes from Eliott to the boy and then back. 

“Nothing.” he mumbled, his voice slightly shaking. He unconsciously licked over his bottom lip, taking it between his teeth while looking at Eliott, searching for answers on his face. He wished if he could give it to him, right after he kissed those soft lips bright red.  ** _I am so damn fucked._**

“Wanna go back to dance?” Yann asked softly, placing a hand on his best friend’s shoulder, who finally tore his gaze away from Eliott. He could finally breathe normally again. 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” he mumbled on a soft tone, finishing his beer with a few gulps and Eliott couldn’t help, but stare at his Adam’s apple moving up and down on his throat. He had to grab the counter because his fangs just popped out. The control he had over himself for the last few hours was thrown out of the window now. Every single nerve in his body was screaming for Lucas as he walked back to the dance floor with his friends. 

He was dragged out of his daze when Alex a bit too roughly poked his side with his elbow. As he looked at his friend, he could see confusion and a hint of disapprovement in his eyes. The urge to tell him everything and explain that he wasn’t just picking out Lucas for a one night stand was too strong in the moment. So as an answer, he shrugged and walked to the shelves behind them, organizing their collection of whikeys. 

 

Through the rest of the night, he barely saw Lucas. It was almost like he was avoiding him, since it was always just one of his friends coming to them for drinks. He was both glad and upset at that. Glad, because it was easier to hold himself back, controlling his inside monster that just wanted to burst out from the mere presence of the brunette. Upset, because his whole body was craving for the boy so much it was physically hurting him. He could smell him, hear his heartbeat and see his beautiful features in the crowd. This was a torture for sure. 

The boys left an hour before closing, dragging a very drunk Basile with them. Emma already bailed a couple hours ago, now swaying and making out with a girl on the dance floor to some shitty techno remix. Most of the people already left the place, the rest was shit faced and close to passing out. Eliott decided to clean up the floor and the counter, while Alex went to say hi to his leaving friends. Just the thought of Lucas walking away from him was painful, but as he looked towards them, his eyes locked with a pair of ocean blue ones. His cheeks were a bit red, caused by the mix of alcohol and dancing. There was something in his gaze that sent shivers down Eliott’s spine, making his body tense up. The boy blinked a couple times, licking his bottom lip yet again, basically driving him crazy with this and focused his attention back to his friends. The three of them gave a short hug to Alex, still holding their wasted buddy in a tight grip before walking out of the door. Taking a part of Eliott with him.

  
~~━━━━~~

 

Closing went much smoother than Eliott expected. He helped to get the remaining people out of the building and clean up the place, but he could leave earlier since Alex offered to close and take Emma home. She was now sleeping on a comfy couch, that was placed in one of the corners, snorring loudly. 

He put on his jacket, shaking hands with his coworker and then stepped outside. The cold breeze of the morning air shook him up a little, helping to get rid of his sleepiness. It was still hard to get used to feeling tired and the need to sleep. His feet was making a crunching sound on the sidewalk as he took a few steps, then he noticed a figure standing a few meters from him, leaning against the wall. He looked over and suddenly he forgot how to breathe. 

Lucas was just standing there, his arms crossed, wearing his signature navy blue bomber jacket over that fancy button up shirt. His hair was falling into his face and his eyes were slightly closed. He actually looked like he was sleeping, even his breathing was slow and even, smelling a bit like beer. 

He wanted to resist so bad, but it was just impossible. They were alone, people were still sleeping or going home from parties, so the street was nice and quiet. The orange light of the street lamps were casting dark shadows over the beautiful face of the boy. As he too a step towards him, his eyes jerked open and his small body got all tensed. He looked at Eliott half shocked, half surprised.

“Hey.” he said, trying to hit a friendly tone in his voice, which seemed to ease the brunette a little.

“Hey.” his voice was almost a whisper and if Eliott wouldn’t have such sharp ears, he could have missed it.

“Alex will be coming a bit later.” he explained, since there was no other reason for him to be here than waiting for his friend. He saw Lucas was fidgeting with his hands, looking down to his feet before raising his gaze at him again. He was so fucking gorgeous.

“I was actually waiting for you.” he muttered under his breath and Eliott’s blue eyes shot wide, not believing his ears.

“Pardon?”

“I said, I was waiting for you.” he repeated now, looking a bit more confisent, his eyes filled with determination. If Eliott wouldn’t be already head over heels for this boy, well, he would be now. 

“And why?” he asked, not being able to hold back the amused grin that creeped up on his face. As a response, he got a shy smile which was the most precious thing he had ever seen. 

“I don’t know... I felt like I should do it.” he said honestly, shrugging like it was not a big deal, while it actually was. Eliott knew too well how that felt, because he kept having those feelings around Lucas way too often. 

“Well, I am here now.” He was praying to whatever force that took over his brain in the moment, making himself be able to speak in full sentences without stuttering. 

“I wanted to apologize.” he started, fingers playing with the zipper of his jacket. “I was a bit rude back then, not introducing myself and pulling away my hand, you know.” he mumbled and he was looking everywhere just to avoid the tall boy’s eyes. Eliott found that extremely endearing. 

“No need for that.” his tone was soft, like warm and fresh honey. “You must have had a rough night. I can walk you home if you want.” he offered, not thinking about the consequences of his own words. Once again, his heart was much louder than his sleep deprived brain. Lucas thought about it for a second and his face split into the most heartwarming smile on the world. 

“Okay, that sounds good.” he said happily, stepping on the sidewalk now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally here! I can’t believe I managed to finish this chapter, it might be a bit short, idk but I HAD TO cut it off here, because cliffhanger and because my brain is too tired to come up with more story atm  
> Enjoy this while you can, I’m going to have a long weekend so I might be able to squeeze out another chapter soon. Make sure to leave feedbacks and don’t hesitate to shoot me with ideas if you want.  
> Bisous

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I did a thing. I know this might be a short first chapter, but I really wanted to post something to get some reviews from you. I’m hoping that you guys like it and that I could explain the things fairly okay. I wrote a lot of fantasy stuff when I was a teenager (like 10 years ago), but not in english, so this was a hard task and I would appreciate some honest opinions about this. The base idea was stolen from Kresley Cole’s vamp books I read like 8-9 years ago, but the story is completely made by my crazy mind. Anyways, I will stop rambling. Thank you for reading and make sure to leave a feedback. Bisou


End file.
